


【周迦】短故事集合

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, nsfw-ish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 一些早期试水和即兴写的周迦小短打，每篇在1000-2000字上下有清水，有不健全；有甜也有虐反正已经把凹3当仓库用了，就一起发上来吧！因为都挺短的，不太好意思分篇发，就发个Drabble集好了每篇的title以章节名标注
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 27





	1. 无暇之花

他走进温室中，迦尔纳恰好靠在一颗树边，白色的脑袋和背后粉色的绒毛一点一点，昏昏欲睡。阿周那拨开一丛草叶，便把他惊醒了。枪兵抬起头直起背面无表情地注视着他，阿周那问：“你在这种地方做什么？”

“晒太阳。”

“毫无意义。”阿周那评价道，“你知道这不是真正的太阳吧？”

“我知道。然而无妨。”

“那可真不像你。”

“你来这里做什么，阿周那？”

“闲来无事，随便逛逛罢了。”

阿周那一边嘟哝着，一边脱掉自己的鞋子，不大情愿地坐到了他的身边。迦尔纳看了看他，也没说什么，恢复到之前懒散的样子，重新靠回了树上。他快睡着了，阿周那突然问：“你常常到这里来吗？”

迦尔纳再次睁开眼睛，依旧面无表情：“虽说这是和你毫无关系的事情，但没错。”

“明知道这并不是真的苏利耶，还做这种事，你这个人真是……”

“阿周那。”迦尔纳低垂着眼神，稍稍提高了声音，“你到底是来做什么的？”

“……是你的话，不应该一眼就看得出来吗？”

“的确如此，但我还是想亲自向你确认。”

“……”

“……”

“只是来看看你的情况，不必多想。现在我们不是敌人。”

“是吗。如果你是这么说的话，那就没什么问题。”

言毕，迦尔纳再次闭上眼睛。他不说话，阿周那便无事可做，只觉焦躁不安。他双掌交叠在脑后，躺倒在温室的土地上。虚假的阳光滋养出的纯白花朵散落在水面上，一尘不染。他望向穹顶，再过半个小时，自动灌溉系统便会打开，送给两位英灵一阵虚假的雨，把他俩淋成落汤鸡。迦尔纳不可能不知道，但他看起来不在意，于是，阿周那也不会在意。

就这样，两位大英雄无所事事，并排席地而坐，一个靠在树上打盹，一个睡在地上发呆。既没有高昂的斗志，也没有热血与冲突，完全就是个乏善可陈的懒散午后。就这样，时间一点点过去，水滴落在阿周那的脸上，迦尔纳的发间。自动灌溉的时间到了。

淅淅沥沥的雨很快便打湿了阿周那的衣服，对一身构造不明的黑色紧身衣的迦尔纳而言这反倒不是什么问题。天授的英雄有些困扰地坐了起来，他开始后悔跟着迦尔纳的步调走了。此时，似乎完全睡着了的人却终于开了金口。

“阿周那。”他轻轻地呼唤道。

“……？”

蓝色的双眼半睁半闭，落下的水珠沾湿了睫毛。他的嘴角似笑非笑，声音却轻如鸿毛。虚假的阳光照得他眼下红色的眼影栩栩如生，狼狈，然而生动。他缓缓地抬起头，注视着阿周那：“没事的。我就在这里，我哪里也不会去。”

——“所以，请不要为我难过。”

阿周那醒了过来。

黑王子独自一人躺在马车里，炎热，潮湿，上好的布料汗津津湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上。甘狄拔和箭囊躺在他身边，触手可及的位置。他完全不能理解自己刚刚做的梦，幸而很快，这个梦也随着现实中记忆的回溯而潮水般褪去。他刚刚主持完了迦尔纳的葬礼，也许是连日的奔劳与情绪上的波动，伟大的阿周那不小心在马车里睡着了。

他坐起身来，马车不知为何没有动，空气里泛着一股草木的清香，想必刚下过一场雨。阿周那掀起门帘，车夫不见人影，几个年轻人正聚在车轮边，看见他起来了，一个小伙子红了脸，不好意思地鞠躬作揖，连连赔罪：“阿周那大人，实在非常抱歉，刚刚一场雨，车轮不小心陷进了泥里，这下行程要耽搁了，我们马上就把车抬出来——”

“——请允许我把车轮从泥泞里先抬出来——”

阿周那像被针蛰了一下，他打断了年轻人的话语，以自己都难以想象的温柔和和善轻声说道：“没关系，花上多久都可以……请务必把车轮先抬出来。”

得了高贵的大英雄原谅的车夫千恩万谢地离开，阿周那回到光线昏暗的马车之内。他无精打采地坐下，抚摸着甘狄拔的花纹，双手蒙住眼睛，无声地哭泣起来。


	2. 千万分之一的奇迹

阿周那躺在迦尔纳的大腿上，已经睡沉了。用甘狄拔放出威力惊人的一箭之后，弓兵的损耗不容小觑，得到御主的许可之后，他以近乎陷入昏迷的速度迅速陷入沉睡，至于睡在迦尔纳的大腿上，那是如同呼吸一样自然的事情，也许他已经困到忘记了还有其他人在场了。

此时此刻，在这个节点上，他们的关系还是表面上只对御主公开的秘密——然而，想必在一些拥有特殊技能的从者眼中也早已和透明无异了。

玛修受不了这个诡异的氛围，自告奋勇到外围去站岗守夜。只留藤丸立香一个人蹲在篝火边，对这两人的状态视若无睹，一边添柴一边对着星空发呆。

除了柴火噼啪和处处虫鸣，这个世界安静得仿佛时间都静止。迦尔纳看起来也要睡着了。枪兵靠在一块岩石上，半睁的双眼给人以一种困倦的印象，黑色的指尖轻柔地玩弄着阿周那额前一绺柔软的黑发。

“……想恢复魔力的话，灵体化不就可以了。”立香托着腮看着他俩，开口打趣道，“阿周那有时也真的很孩子气。”

“想要更有效率地获取魔力的话，其实应该让他睡在离御主更近的地方——”

“那就不必了。”立香迅速打断迦尔纳，“偶尔让他撒个娇不也很好吗？”

“……”迦尔纳有些困惑地低下头，看着阿周那的睡脸，“这样的行动有什么意义吗？”

立香思来想去不知道该说什么好，只得重重地叹了口气：“阿周那真是辛苦呢。”

“……？”迦尔纳依然不明所以，他眨了眨眼睛，“我并不是很懂这些事情。Master你是想说，这样阿周那会高兴，是吗？”

“恋爱关系不就是这么一回事吗？”立香反问道，“想要尽可能接近喜欢的人，想要多一些肢体接触的机会，哪怕只是再普通不过的互相依偎，也可以带来很多温暖吧。保持心灵的舒适和平衡，这可比魔力恢复的效率重要多了。”

“原来如此。我明白了。”迦尔纳若有所思地点点头，指尖依然在把玩阿周那的头发，“不过，我想我和他的关系……应该不是这样的。我从未想过与阿周那相依。”

立香看起来有些丧气：“迦尔纳——”

“不，也许我不能很好地用语言表达出来。”迦尔纳摇摇头，示意御主让自己说完，“我们是战士，天生就是把所有的欲望都化为战斗欲，彼此厮杀的存在。肢体相触对我而言不是必须，我也不会因此而喜悦。”

漆黑的指尖向下，轻轻地描绘着阿周那的脸庞：“我……只要看着他，就足够了。”

“不想向他传达任何事，也不期待着走到他的身边，我只想注视着他，并满足于他回赠于我的视线。我不知道这是否符合‘爱’的标准。阿周那是我见过的最美丽，也最强大的事物，这样的存在也同样渴求着我，对我而言已经是莫大的回报了。”

听着他的话的立香露出苦闷的表情：“那……迦尔纳你讨厌这样吗？”

“什么？”

“讨厌肢体接触吗——讨厌被触摸，被依靠，被需要的感觉吗？”

迦尔纳思考了一下，摇了摇头：“不，我并不讨厌。”

“以前我从没有想过这样的情况，但我其实并不讨厌这样的阿周那。没有热血与刀兵，不以性命为赌注，只是单纯凭借感情而依靠在一起，这的确是……非常温暖的事。我不想结束，也不希望失去他——只是我觉得，这一定是奇迹。”

“从者不过是影子，无论我们做过什么，被固定在座上的本体不会改变，刻在我们灵基上的本质让我们注定无法和平相处。等我们回到座上，所有回忆就会如朝阳下的露水般消失。下次再碰面时，我们会忘记我们曾是相依的恋人，继续互相厮杀。这就是我们的生存方式，我们的相处之道。”

“发生在这里的一切，一定是千万个世界里仅此一次的奇迹。”迦尔纳闭上双眼，微笑起来，“啊，我真的是，一个何等幸运的男人啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小太阳，其实你想错了  
> 你们在别的世界线里一样要搞在一起


	3. 忍耐

阿周那以一个杀人犯对待自己的受害者，一只野兽对待自己的猎物的耐心，忍耐着自己蓬勃的杀意。

他从不试图掩饰，也不曾认为有必要掩饰。“天授的英雄”其概念本身便包含着压抑自我的成分，因其有着获取馈赠并回应期待的义务，“欲望”这种纯粹为了满足自我的情绪化需求便被鉴为了“不需要之物”，总是被他被最大程度地压缩，并无视。这是阿周那的存在方式，是他的自我定义，也是他所认为的自身的“存在意义”。

而这样的他，所拥有的或许唯一可以称作自我的欲望的，便是对迦尔纳的杀意。这已经超越了名誉、感情、武士的信条、刹帝利的法则，成为了一种近乎本能的执着，而天授的英雄还丝毫没有意识到这杀意、这热潮、这欲求的本质。

他只是忍耐着，等待着合适的时机。只要迦尔纳死去——他就可以恢复到过去那个完美无缺的自己，他如此希冀着。

阿周那不曾知道，他已经不可能回去了。面具一旦裂开便不可能再缝合。天授的英雄不知道，当他拿起甘狄拔，对着迦尔纳爆发出熊熊杀意时，他看起来是多么的鲜活。啊，即便丑陋，即便不得体，即便伤痕累累，又毫无理智，即便是如此地不完美——他仍然，比平时任何的自己，都要更像一个“人类”。

迦尔纳眼中，忍耐毫无意义。

他是个欲望稀薄、知足常乐的人，但从来忠实于自己。他有着一双看穿灵魂的双眼，从不对自己撒谎。假如渴望战斗，便拿起武器去战斗；假如想被承认，就去寻求承认。“施舍的英雄”是最贫穷的英雄，也是最富有的英雄。几乎无人对他报以期待，于是，他便倾尽所有回应投在他身上的每一道视线。因而，对投注在自己身上的杀意，他同样回报以激昂的战意。

阿周那是与迦尔纳截然相反的存在。当日他们相逢于决斗场上，迦尔纳便一眼看穿了这个美丽的青年。华服与武器之下，抛却地位与出身，他们其实并没有什么不同。这没有什么大不了的，人的本质总是大同小异，每个人都是同样的土壤培育出的不同的花朵。迦尔纳可以毫无芥蒂地全盘接受“阿周那”的一切，正如他接受所有其他人一样——问题只在于，阿周那自己却不能接受自己。

这才是阿周那心中杀意的起源。

从那一天，他们视线交错的那一天开始，阿周那的杀意便愈发露骨。只要迦尔纳出现在他的视线里，黑王子便会爆发出无法忽视的战意。只可惜阿周那的眼睛无法杀人，不然，迦尔纳或许已经死了千百遍了。

对此，迦尔纳感到由衷地——喜悦。

每每迸发出杀欲时，这天神一般美丽的青年都会越发像一个“人类”。他不知道，不知道这蓬勃的杀欲不过是压抑过久的欲望如泉涌般奔腾而出的结果。他希望迦尔纳用自己的性命证明他的存在方式，他需要迦尔纳，他想要迦尔纳，他渴求迦尔纳。谋杀不过只是一种粗暴的占有手段，他将所有的欲望倾泻在迦尔纳身上，一切都不过只是“渴望”的结果。

阿周那在忍耐。他自己还没有察觉，他是如此深切地爱着“迦尔纳”这个存在本身。直到他真正意识到这欲望本质那一刻为止，他都会继续忍耐下去。天授的英雄还不知道，还不知道自己竟已成为了爱欲的囚徒。

他还在忍耐。


	4. 情种

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然其实啥也没有，但还是NSFW……maybe？

迦尔纳生得一副好亲的模样。

这想法，可千万不能被他本人知道，虽然施舍的英雄天性温柔，决计不会把这般口出轻薄的人怎样，但谁又愿意见他苦恼呢？（南丁格尔除外）

气质当真是种奇妙的东西。迦尔纳浑身色素稀薄，一对青绿色的眼睛和胸前的红宝石却耀眼闪烁；明明好脾气，却又长了张泰山崩于前而色不变的冷面皮，谁知道这个人热爱肢体接触，还会在被亲得舒服时会从喉咙里发出猫一样呼噜呼噜的声音来呢？他纤细，但并不孱弱，只是有个称不上好或者坏，却总能叫他的恋人心下欣喜的习惯：在唇齿相依的时候，他总是忍不住地想往对方身上爬，等到两个人回过神来，他已经手脚并用地挂在对方身上，双臂拢着他的肩，细腰贴着他的腹，一双长腿牢牢地勾在他的胯上，丝毫也不在意被人瞧见。御主总说，迦尔纳有猫的性子，又有几个人能知道他还有猫的身段？假如他真的生了猫的尾巴，挂在恋人身上时，那尾巴定然在摇来摆去，晃得人心神不宁。

要论重量，迦尔纳不重，可也绝不是轻如鸿毛，可喜他的恋人有足够强壮的臂膀，撑起他的身体可谓毫无压力。他们像是一对偷情的年轻人般，惯于趁着四下里无人时迅速又激烈地亲热一下，甜蜜得脑髓都似乎要蒸发掉。迦尔纳本就是诚实之人，对待这尚且称得上新鲜的欲望，也诚恳得令人苦恼。只是亲吻的话，自然是要多少有多少，只是，若叫其他人看见了这副模样，还不知他的恋人可要怎样嫉妒得发狂。迦尔纳知道，却压根不在意，在他心中，除了眼前这个人之外，不会再有人对“他这样的男人”感兴趣，即使真的有，想必也不会得到他的承认。迦尔纳就是这么一个全心全意的人，也正因为如此，才会在特殊而私密的时刻，展现出全然的媚态来。他有一种叫他的恋人无法拒绝他的奇妙天赋，明明是他毫不犹豫地将所有激烈或温柔的疼爱全盘接受，却又总能叫人觉得，自己才是被施舍的一方。可是谁又能拒绝得了他呢？太阳神之子长了一张漂亮的脸，哪怕一言不发，镜一般水一般的眼里那安静的眼神都如同无声的邀请，即便本人完全没有这个意思，这份美丽都已足以成为杀人的凶器。

是战士，也是尤物；既是凶猛暴烈的黄金钢铁，又是醉生梦死的温柔乡，他的身上正有这样截然相反的矛盾气质；从不以欲望为耻，只是单纯地为亲近与结合的快乐而喜悦，丝毫不吝惜地沉溺其中、献出所有。他本就生得白皙，一旦染上了红，就像是开了花一般，突然有了一碰即散、一揉即碎的特性，只能被打开来、无力地接受灌溉。这模样总让人既想温柔地爱他，又忍不住被唤起施暴的念头来。要怎样才能拥有他，又要怎样才能蹂躏他？天底下或许有千百种花样，但等着实践到了他的身上，一切依然会被火焰燃烧得干干净净，只剩下昂扬的热与高涨的情，把所有空间都占得满满当当。

施舍的英雄身材纤细，同床共枕时，很轻易便能团在怀里，一头白色乱发之下，线条优美的后颈毫无防备地暴露在外，考验人的忍耐力；每当此时，迦尔纳总爱用一根食指轻巧又随意地描绘恋人褐色的肌肉，从腹肌到胸口，从肩头到臂膀，像是怎么也欣赏不完他。尖尖的指甲就像猫的爪子，只是触碰就挠到了人心里去，火上浇油，像是能把伽摩再烧一次，让阿耆尼也自愧不如。旁人自不得见，不过迦尔纳的腹背上总是留着吻痕的，只好在他心细如发的恋人总只把情交的痕迹留在黑色灵装的覆盖范围之下，但偶有忘情时，迦尔纳也只能勉为其难地把灵装的范围扩大。他总有些气恼，为何自己是这样容易留下痕迹的体质，而罪魁祸首却偏生有一身褐色的皮肤，无论他怎么抓、怎么咬，都难以看出不对劲之处来。

迦尔纳有一副不为人所知的模样，这模样只属于一个人，这个人的名字叫做阿周那，是他的弟弟，他的宿敌，他的战友，他的爱人。

他们并不是一对和谐甜美的爱侣，恰恰相反，吵得甚至比一般的对手都要频繁得多，大打出手的情况也并不罕见。所有碰撞的激情总该有个去处，语言无法传达的，就用行动来表示。从这个角度上说来，他们的的确确是以各种激烈的方式交流过了。毫不知情的外人，只觉得这两个人水火不容；知道一点情况的外人，也会常常怀疑他们的关系究竟该如何定义。而实际的状况，很难向除了他们之外的第三人解释。

但其实——既然无所隐瞒，也就没有什么解释的必要，不是吗？就让每个人保持着微妙的误会，让这秘密而热烈的关系继续保持下去，就让他们继续我行我素，让每一个意犹未尽的眼神、每一次别所有图的触摸成为艳情的种子，在交错的呼吸中渐渐地开出花、结出果来。


	5. 爱

时至今日，他仍然记得迦尔纳的眼睛。

在俱卢的阵营里，迦尔纳也是是出了名的强大、美貌与难以亲近。这样的人自然不会是凡人的子嗣，似乎所有人都默认了这一点。

然而，下层的战士们大多只会在本人在场时才会表现得十分恭顺，一旦走进阴影里，便会投去些暧昧的眼神、交换几句不怀好意的低语。他太过显眼了，可惜再辉煌的光环也不能掩盖马夫之子出身的低微，任何人似乎都可以踩到他的头上，任意欺凌。而迦尔纳大多数时候平静如水、毫无反应，仿佛大多事情在他眼里都不值一提。

阿周那并不在意迦尔纳的外貌，男女不论，刹帝利出身的他没少见过美人。生而为战士的男人在意的是强。俱卢与般度双方阵营之中，只有他可以与他势均力敌，而那双眼睛——那双青绿色的眼睛从来宠辱不惊，只有在他们拿起武器，剑指敌手时，才会燃起光来。兴致高昂时，他有一只眼睛的颜色会变红，射出致命的热射线来，顷刻间夺人性命。殷红的眼妆之上，那双饱含战意的眼睛比火焰还耀眼。

只有这时，他们完全平等，他们情绪高涨，他们所向披靡，而世界只剩下彼此。

每当与那双眼睛对视，阿周那都会感觉自己像是一只被踩中了尾巴的猫，一条被掀开逆鳞的龙。浑身战栗和兴奋无法压抑，肾上腺素疯狂地分泌，连拨弦的手指都忍不住战栗，好像脱缰的野马要逃出重围，好像炎神的火要焚尽万物，好像下一刻就要跟一只饿狮搏个你死我活，好像有什么东西要破壳而出，做出什么疯狂的事来。

这不像他，这不是“天授的英雄”该有的姿态。阿周那心知肚明，却停不下来。此世间再没有如此强大而美丽，又无限接近于独属于他的生物；不追寻他的光环，不加重他的锁链，只是单纯地、一心一意地注视着“阿周那”本身。这让他如何不祈求——如何不渴望？

迦尔纳注视着他，总是那样注视着他。哪怕在绝对劣势、车轮陷入淤泥、所有一切武艺都因为诅咒而从脑中消失时，这团火也未曾熄灭过。不杀死他，他们无法获得胜利，无法结束这场经年累月的手足之争——无法让他躁动不安的心留在正确的轨道上，无法让撕咬着他理智的猛兽平息。于是，他扑灭了那团火焰，而中天的太阳从此也黯淡了三分。

阿周那曾经以为，这都是因为迦尔纳有一双令人发狂的眼睛。

而后他才知道，发狂的只有他一人而已。


	6. 誰も知らない物語

迦尔纳奋力挣扎才撑起身子，从躺姿变成坐姿。年轻的太阳神之子右眼还包着绷带，距离感难以掌握，一个脚下不稳，竟然不是从干草堆里站起来，而是从里面滚了出来。在棚舍中长大的苏多之子对自己滚了一身土一事毫不在意，爬起身来却发现眼前竟然站着个人。

准确地说，是个孩子，刹帝利的孩子。

迦尔纳只能姑且算是个成人，若是看他瘦弱的身材，甚至还可能误会他的年龄。而这个陌生的孩子比迦尔纳个头还要小，似乎刚开始抽条，身上戴着一看就价值不菲的金饰，黝黑的皮肤和黑色的卷发散发出健康的光泽，大大的眼睛黑白分明，比镜子还要透亮，一看就是在衣食无忧的环境中长大的刹帝利之子。

这孩子就像一只受惊的猫，被突然出现、还这副尊容的迦尔纳吓得浑身炸毛，有点结巴地问道：“你你你你你是谁？！在这里干什么？！”

“迦尔纳。”既然被问了名字，就要好好回答才行。迦尔纳拍拍身上的灰尘，“你又是谁？怎么会一个人站在这种地方？”

男孩肉眼可见地陷入了混乱，张口结舌半晌说不出个完整的句子来。虽然他肤色偏黑，迦尔纳还是能看出他耳朵变红了。

“难道是迷路了吗？”

“没有！”

“迷路了呢。”

“…………是的。”

男孩低下头去。这时，迦尔纳才想起今早父亲说过，最近会有尊贵的客人来访——或许这个孩子就是来访的贵客一员。

身为苏多，不要说与刹帝利平等地对话，连平视他们都是不允许的。但是，迦尔纳也是出了名的离经叛道之人，他没有立刻向这个孩子跪下，而是偏了偏头，继续以长辈的口吻说道：“你的父母在哪里？”

“不知道……”

“你是从哪个方向过来的？”

“不知道……”

“那么，你下榻的地方叫什么名字呢？”

“不、不记得了……”

“……”

“……”

最后，是迦尔纳举手投降：“好吧，我去找人来给你带路。”

男孩闻言抬起头来，这次连脸也涨红了：“等，等一下！”

“……？”

“你的头发里……夹了稻草。”他仿佛是用尽了全身的力气，却有些怯怯地说，“我、我先帮你拿出来？”

“嗯？啊。”迦尔纳摸了摸自己的脑袋，他长了一头异常桀骜不驯的头发，此时里面夹满了细小的草屑，这对一头白发的他而言确实是一件麻烦事。毕竟，这样父亲一眼就能看出迦尔纳突然不见人影，是又躲在干草堆里偷懒了。他点点头：“那么，麻烦你了。”

他回到被他扒得一团糟的草堆边，盘起腿来席地而坐，对方立即上前，开始十分认真地开始给他的头发挑稻草。以名字都不知道的陌生人而言，这也是相当奇妙的缘分了。他的动作很轻、很慢，小心得仿佛是在碰触什么宝贝，圆圆的大眼睛时不时偷偷瞟一眼迦尔纳，而后者无知无觉，只是认真地盯着地面上的一丛小草，开始琢磨起今天的晚饭。

等到他挑完迦尔纳一头白发中夹杂的草，迦尔纳已经快要再次睡着了。然而，男孩没有急着离开。他看起来已经完全冷静下来了，不仅不再慌张，反而在迦尔纳身边同样铺开了一层干草，学着他的样子，席地而坐。

于是，这场突然的邂逅不知为何变成了两个年轻人并排席地而坐的座谈会。

“不去找你的家人了吗？”迦尔纳问道。

“不要紧的。母亲的神经绷得太紧了，偶尔我也想喘口气。”他回答。

真是个老成的小少爷。迦尔纳若有所思地点点头，仿佛是和他达成了什么无需言明的契约一般，与男孩并排坐在原地。这其实不应当。既然已醒，就说明偷懒的时间结束了，迦尔纳理应回到自己的工作岗位上去。然而这个男孩身上似乎有种特质，在叫喊着要迦尔纳留下来，于是，还未成施舍的英雄的少年，也就听从了这无声的请求，留了下来。

“你的眼睛……”男孩犹豫许久，终于问道，“是受伤了吗？”

迦尔纳摸了摸自己藏在绷带下的右眼，平静地回答：“并没有受伤，”

“那为什么要包起来呢？”

——要怎么样向他解释因为魔术回路的成长和延展，他的右眼开始不受控制地变色、发出红热射线，并疼痛不已呢？事实上，迦尔纳自己也没有搞清楚这是什么原理，如若不是偶然得到一位魔术师的指点，他可能真的会以为自己得了眼疾，不得不挖掉这只眼睛。

“只是因为有这个必要罢了。”迦尔纳想了想，还是觉得不能说得过于简单，“如果不这么做的话，会给别人带来麻烦。而且，也的确有点疼。”

“那也太暴殄天物了。这么漂亮的眼睛……”他的声音逐渐小了下去，而听闻赞美的迦尔纳十分不解风情地毫无反应，最后，男孩换了个话题，“所以你才躲在这里吗？因为不想给别人添麻烦？”

迦尔纳诚实地回答：“不，我只是在这里睡觉。”

“睡觉……就只是偷懒而已啊。”

“啊，也可以这么说。干草是用太阳晒干的东西，有一种让人安心的味道。”

“真的吗？”男孩抓起一把干草，半信半疑地闻了闻，又悻悻地放下，“我的母亲绝不会允许我在草堆里睡觉的……你的家人呢，他们不在乎吗？”

迦尔纳回答：“我的父母没有管束我行为的必要。他们提供给我可栖身的床榻，可遮风挡雨的屋顶，可以果腹的饭食，这已经足够。”

“你是在说我不知足。”男孩偷偷瞄了一眼迦尔纳，有些生气地哼了一声。而迦尔纳则茫然于为何他会得出这个结论，“当然，这种小事我也是知道的。只是——”

迦尔纳转过脸来，用自己尚且完好的左眼，第一次认真而直率地注视着这个男孩的侧脸。养尊处优的细腻皮肤之下，一个男孩逐日成长的肌肉已经初见雏形；刹帝利之子的脸上，婴儿肥还未完全褪去，然而已经隐约可见棱角；假以时日，他必然能成为一个让无数少女倾倒的美男子。然而，未来的芳心杀手如今只是苦恼地皱着眉头、咬着下唇，欲言又止。那张略显稚嫩的小脸上，迦尔纳能看出许多复杂的感情，有恐惧，有沮丧，有疲惫，也有悲伤。

这是一张被过高的期许压得喘不过气的孩子的脸，正露出人类得不能再人类的，软弱而迷茫的神情。

一瞬间，只是一瞬间，迦尔纳想伸手摸一摸那一头柔软的黑发。

总有人说，迦尔纳有一双能无情看穿人本质的双眼。然而那并不是值得赞美的特质。他看穿一切，结果却只是以近乎冷酷的同理心毫无芥蒂地接受一切，而不给予怜悯。这不会为他带来感激，反而还会惹来仇恨。正因如此，年轻的苏多伸出手之前，还是犹豫了一秒，仿佛是在心底产生了某种害怕被这个男孩讨厌的心情。仅仅一秒时间，他的指尖还没能碰触到男孩的发丝，便被一声怒喝粗暴地打断。

“阿周那大人！”

一位穿着华服的妇人提着裙摆、一脸怒色，以雷霆万钧的气势疾步朝着他们的方向走了过来。被称为阿周那的孩子被惊了一下，全身立刻紧绷起来，呼啦一下便从地上站了起来。

“您怎么在这种地方！王后大人都要急疯了！”

她的语气极为严厉，阿周那立刻低了下头，露出沉痛悔过的表情：“真是十分抱歉……”

而后，妇人转过头去，看见了仍然茫然地将手伸在半空中的迦尔纳——衣衫褴褛、一身污垢，还伤痕累累的迦尔纳——立刻露出了极为熟悉的嫌恶神情。她像是迦尔纳不存在一般，立刻转过脸，对阿周那提高了训斥的音调：“王子殿下！你怎么能——你怎么能和一个苏多——”

啊，果然是如此吗。

此后的发展，迦尔纳不需要发动贫者的见识，也可以一眼望尽。

受到了斥责的年轻王子很快便被前来寻人的女官带走，在那之后等待着阿周那的是严厉的训斥和清洁身体的斋戒，而等待迦尔纳的想必是无情的鞭刑。即使如此，阿周那回过头来，用镜子般透亮的大眼睛注视着迦尔纳时，迦尔纳依然感到了深深的负罪感。那双眼睛里带着难以置信的不舍和受到欺骗的屈辱，泪光闪烁。跨越天堑般遥远的种姓阶层，阿周那也不过只是个普通的、受了委屈的孩子罢了。

迦尔纳想对他说，没事的，阿周那，一切都会没事的。人类生而便是有诸多缺陷的生物，所有对完美的向往，最终都注定落空。你并非全能的神，你不可能，也不需要变得完美，你不必迎合任何人的期许，也不必将世界扛在肩上，只要接受自己、宽恕自己，就能如一只自由的鸟般在天空中飞翔。并不是所有的爱都如扑向你光辉王冠的飞蛾，一旦光辉消失便作鸟兽散；不要任那光辉令你高洁的灵魂染上污垢。世上总会有一个人爱你，哪怕王冠坠落、权柄蒙尘；世上总会有一个人爱你，只因为你生而为你。

然而，最终，口拙的太阳神之子什么也没说出口。他只是有些落寞地举着一只肤色瓷白的手，沉默地看着小王子逐渐离自己远去。注视着阿周那的青绿色眼睛美丽如坠入凡间的宝石，那略显悲哀的眼神却让因陀罗之子第一次产生了被彻底看穿的恐惧，令他遍体生寒。

不要看我。

——他体内的“黑”，第一次向着外界发出了尖锐的悲鸣。

当天晚上，为了逃避鞭刑，在家人的劝说与默许之下，迦尔纳带上自己为数不多的家当，辞别父母，离开家乡，踏上了坎坷的求师之路。

第二次的再会已是多年之后，阿周那早已如迦尔纳所料的那般，长成了一个无可挑剔的美男子。他的甘狄拔所向披靡、百发百中，简直就是完美而理想的刹帝利，所到之处无人不赞美着天授的英雄——

在往后的十几年，乃至数千年之后，纵然人们如何将自己的滤镜百般加在阿周那身上，迦尔纳看见的，自始至终只是那个燥热的午后，缩在他身边的稻草团上为他人沉重的期许而懊恼不已的软弱男孩而已。

而这一年，迦尔纳十六岁，阿周那十二岁，不过是两个尚且不配称作大英雄的孩童。距离阿周那朝着迦尔纳射出那终结一切的最后一箭，还有很长，很长的时光。


	7. 言えない夢の果てに

阿周那行走在林间。

树叶之间漏下的日光星星点点，落于黑色的皮肤上，洒在黑色的发丝里，映入黑色的双眼中，而太阳本身的位置却无法分辨。他已经忘了时间，也认不得回家的路。阵阵微风带出沙沙的歌声，四下里一片宁静，只有偶然的虫鸣，和他赤着脚踩在厚厚的腐殖质上发出的声响。黑王子尚且十分年轻，行动起来宛如一只轻巧的小鹿，他毫无畏惧，一路向前，仿佛有一只无形的手指引着他的方向。

他很快就发现了目的地。一个女人正站在一栋破旧的木屋前，身上穿着打满补丁的旧衣服。她的双眼苍老而浑浊，可能早已失去了视力，然而她仍然精神矍铄，盯着阿周那的方向，动也不动一下，仿佛千里之外就已经看清了他的动向。

“小英雄，你让我好等。”她颇有些责怪地说道，“你比我想的晚来了整整一天。”

年轻的王子眨了眨眼：“我迷路了。”

“那可不应该。你的千里眼不好使吗？”

年轻的阿周那不知该如何回答，有些窘迫地红了脸。老妇人压根不在意。她抬起脸，毫不介意地将那双骇人的浑浊双眼暴露在阳光之下。

“所以，因陀罗之子，你是来杀我的吗？”

阿周那皱起眉头：“我不是恶徒，不会取无辜妇人的性命。”

老妇不为所动：“我的死期已至，就算你不肯杀我，过不了几小时，疾病也会杀死我。更何况，我也不是什么无辜的妇人。”

“人们告诉我你拥有看穿未来与过去的眼睛。这我已经领教到了，多少说明传闻也并非完全是谎言。那么，你的诅咒导致了疾病、干旱、饥荒与死亡的传言是否也属实呢？”

“小英雄，我不知道你希望听到什么样的回答。你身后的人们期待着我的死亡，你那只凡人看不见的眼睛也看穿了未来。那么，事实如何又有什么要紧呢？”她露出一个布满皱纹的狰狞微笑，“比起无人知晓地死去、曝尸荒野，我更宁愿死在一个英雄手下。回答我，年轻的阿周那，你愿意埋葬我吗？”

她的干脆明显让阿周那十分吃惊，他凝滞了几秒，才轻声回答：“我答应你的请求。”

“感谢你，因陀罗之子。那么，作为临别的遗言，我也就为你送上两份礼物吧。”

“年轻的英雄，你的未来受到诸神的祝福。你的一生不会缺少任何东西，当命运将一样东西送到你的手里，那它必然是一介凡人所能拥有的极致完美之物。你前行的路上虽然多般风雨，但最后必然拥有鲜花、赞赏、财富与亘古的美名。”

“然而，这不代表你的人生将没有阴霾。”

“因陀罗之子，你将会如爱上妻子一般，爱上一位你的哥哥。这样的爱不会有结果，而你将终生为此苦恼。”

阿周那礼貌地听完了她的遗言，过了一会儿才反应过来自己被诅咒了。他有些惊诧、有些嫌恶：“哥哥？——你是说坚战，或者怖军？我会爱上他们，如爱着自己的妻子？”他噗嗤一声笑了出来，“那是不可能的，我宁可去爱一块石头。”

老妇人并不与他争执，说完了自己要说的话，便在他面前盘腿席地而坐，低下头来。她生得相当矮小，如此姿态，甚至让她比尚且年幼的王子还要个头更小一些，她如待宰的绵羊一般对阿周那露出脖颈，低声说：“动手吧，时间不多了。”

阿周那沉默许久。最终，他将手伸向怀中，掏出其中的匕首来。

从者阿周那睁开双眼。

英灵是不会做梦的，他们只会受到因缘的召唤，短暂地脱离自己目前所处的位面。这样的“灵魂出窍”不是什么好事。醒来之后，阿周那只是苦恼了片刻这个梦是否有被御主看见、假如真的被看见了他该作何解释，没过多久，他也就不再烦恼，彻底将这件事抛却脑后。

生活在神代的土壤上，一个显而易见的坏处就是诅咒简直如影随形。有时候这无关放出诅咒的人身份如何、有无力量，只是因为人们相信它会成真，它便会成真。在魔术稀薄的现代这已经不再可能，但在阿周那活着的时候，这是常态。他早已学会了如何与诅咒共存，并便利而轻巧地无视它带给自己的任何不便。

只有在极为私密的小角落里，阿周那才会对自己承认，他不过是不能接受自己竟然败给了一位风烛残年的魔女罢了。

阿周那从床上坐起来。迦勒底配给的房间并不算宽敞，此时更是一片漆黑，只亮着几盏夜灯。为了节省能源，除了达芬奇工房和迦勒底亚斯之外，迦勒底内部的光源全部统一管理，依照北美东岸时间为准，每十六小时便全体熄灭八小时——也算是通知聚集在这神奇而狭小空间内的从者全员，胡闹的时间结束了。

他瞥了一眼墙上的电子钟，距离灯光统一亮起还有至少三小时的时间。从者的睡眠和进食都不是生理上必须的，一切都只是为了便利与效率。很可惜，与人一样，梦境毕竟不受控制，不能为他保守秘密——他决计是不想继续睡下去了。阿周那翻身下床，离开房间。走廊里一片漆黑，多谢那只凡人看不见的眼睛，阿周那甚至不需要夜灯，便能自如地避开一切障碍。

没有目的地，也没有实际的想法，阿周那只是在走廊里漫步。

梦没有带来困扰，却难以避免地带来许多回忆。儿时遇见的魔女所言皆实，天授的英雄此后一生虽有诸多困苦，却无一不是以万事皆遂结局。他有过许多美誉，许多令凡人艳羡的幸福，故事被后世永远流传，却也同样应验了诅咒。

他正如自己所想，并没有爱上两位兄长坚战、怖军。只是那时他也不曾知道，自己还有另一位兄长存在。当他闭起双眼时，还能清晰地回忆起那一天，人群自动分开，迦尔纳面色从容地向他走来，青绿色的双眼死死地盯着他，如一潭明澈的湖水般倒映出阿周那的身姿，又如一团青色的火般将世界燃尽，只剩他们二人。困窘的处境、褴褛的衣衫、低下的地位都无法掩盖他的美丽，细瘦的身体里迸发出的能量却昭示着他身为一个武者的强大，激发出阿周那的战意。这样的人，绝不会只是一介普通的人类，为什么就没有人察觉呢？

不过，就算那时阿周那已经知道他们是同母异父的兄弟，他也许依然会爱上他，并一生为之所苦。

人一生的烦恼林林总总，而阿周那恰恰正是那种会不断拿这些烦恼折磨自己的人。

“迦尔……纳。”阿周那轻轻地呼唤。

而他所呼唤的人，此时并不在。

他靠在厚重的窗边，双眼放空、聆听着室外永无止境的暴风雪的声音。多么安静啊，往常里吵闹而拥挤的宿舍区域，此时连一点活物的气息也没有。只有在这种时候，他才敢稍有懈怠，放下执念、放下由追求完美的洁癖精神激发出的怨恨，放任自己去思念那个业已在世上消失了千年的男人。

他已经快要，想不起迦尔纳的模样了。

说忘记或许不够准确——只是，他的记忆是否准确呢？时间过去得太久，阿周那已经没有了自信。在脑海中留存的是作为人的回忆，其中，有迦尔纳的时光不过短短数十年，而失去他的岁月比拥有他的要久远得多。他仍然记得被太阳神之子的美丽与强大震慑、心脏被捏紧、肾上腺素狂飙的感觉，却已经快要记不得除了那双火一般的青绿色眼睛之外其他的细节。他的嘴唇，他的鼻梁，他的身姿，确实是他所记得的那副模样吗？那种一眼看见，眼中就再不见别人，想与他拼力战到你死我活的激情，又是怎么样一种感觉呢？

迦尔纳。迦尔纳。

记忆本身都已经快要消散，而执着的感觉却还没能退去，无论这到底是不是诅咒，人都不可能欺骗自己的心。他正如神代魔女所诅咒那般，爱上了自己的异父哥哥。

翌日清晨，藤丸立香捧着一张清单蹲在玛修的盾边，阿周那和达芬奇一起站在她身边。人类最后的御主还相当年轻，个性活泼明艳，却又意外地十分沉稳。作为她最早召唤出的从者之一，阿周那有时觉得就像是照顾着一个有点脱线的妹妹，考虑到他生前身边尽是兄弟，这感觉竟然意外地不坏。

“你确定要今天进行召唤吗？”达芬奇抛了抛手中仅有的三颗圣晶石，这是立香刚刚交给她的自己仅剩的三颗石头，“只能召唤一次哦？”

“没问题！”立香冲着她竖起一根大拇指，双眼发出亮闪闪的光，“我今天感觉运气特别好！”

达芬奇和阿周那对视一眼。她已经和立香解释过很多次，召唤是需要因缘的。假若是从未见过面，也没有任何共鸣点的英灵，就必须要触媒才能召唤。现在的立香资质尚浅，特异点尚且只平复了四个，很难召唤出什么新的强大战力出来。天授的英雄轻轻摇了摇头，一副无可奈何的样子，用眼神表达自己无法说服她，于是迦勒底的奸商也就只能撇了撇嘴，将三颗圣晶石丢进了召唤阵中。

随着白光闪起，立香发出一声喜悦的尖叫。召唤阵中出现了一个颀长的身影，身着铠甲，背后则是一丛粉红色的绒毛，握着一柄大得惊人的长枪。

一瞬间，阿周那的呼吸几乎停滞。

他比他记忆中要更年轻一些。银白色的头发与浅到几乎透明的白皙皮肤，吊起的眼梢、瘦削的下巴和总是毫无表情的脸给人以一种冷酷无情的感觉。他睁开眼睛，双眼依然是美丽的青绿色，仿佛上乘的美玉掉进结冰的湖水中，凝成永世不化的冰之宝石。

——没有因缘或是触媒的话，是无法进行召唤的。

“哎？”刚因为出货而喜悦的立香笑容逐渐消失，转变为疑惑。毕竟，她从没有见过眼前的从者，“这位Lancer……”

刚受到召唤的男人毫不介意，将枪头低下，面对着眼前的少女，微微颔首：“从者，Lancer。真名是迦尔纳。请多指教。”

他直起身来，注意到站在眼前的阿周那，似乎有一瞬间的惊愕一闪而过。然而很快，迦尔纳便恢复了平静，回到他一贯的神色上来。青绿色的双眼注视着他，那是宝石，也是火焰，是阿周那无比熟悉、无比爱怜、又无比憎恨的，把他如透明人般彻底看尽的“诅咒”——

“好久不见，阿周那。没想到会在这里遇到你。”

他体内的“黑”开始沸腾。


	8. 无题

从者是不会做梦的。可是，自从取回了记忆，阿周那就常常做噩梦。构筑这些梦境的并不是一般意义上的恐惧，而是无边的孤寂与失去一切的空落。那是曾在生前笼罩了他漫长时光的阴云。这时，他才姗姗来迟地意识到，本质上，阿周那（自己）竟然是个害怕孤独的男人。

他没有对任何人说起这件事，他不想被看作连区区噩梦都消化不了的软蛋。但梦境带来的精神冲击难以排解，于是，在某个无人注目的时刻，无人看见的角落里，他伸出双手，从背后将迦尔纳抱住。

枪兵发出“嗯？”的疑问声音，但并不表现得惊讶，也不反抗。他想必早就觉察到阿周那的异常了，这个人毕竟拥有那样惹人讨厌的眼睛。他们的身高相差无几，阿周那恰好能把脸埋在他肩后温暖的粉色毛团中，只用双臂圈住对方纤瘦的腰。他很庆幸，至少这样，已经很丢脸的自己不会把表情暴露在外。

“……阿周那。”迦尔纳压低声音叫他的名字。

“吵死了，你给我闭嘴，什么都不许说。”阿周那闷着声音恶狠狠地叱道。

于是，迦尔纳真的不出声了。他居然也有这么听话的时候。过了好一会儿，他才感觉到有一只手在碰触放在自己环在他腰间的手背，轻得仿佛羽毛和微风。

“阿周那。”迦尔纳把声音压得更低了，“……我就在这里，我哪也不去。”

弓兵什么也没有回答，此时再说什么都只会更加丢脸。从粉色毛团中露出的黑色耳朵稍稍变红了一点，他更加用力地抱紧了迦尔纳。


End file.
